1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ink jet printing and, more particularly, to printing in different density masking printing modes.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,353 discloses an apparatus and method of transitioning between ink jet printing modes. Two different sheet advancement distances are disclosed. Shingling using reduced percentage print densities is also disclosed.